Supernatural World
by Insanity'splaymate
Summary: If Vampires, Werewolves and Shapeshifters are real, whats to say there isnt more out there? Leave it to leah to find out that there more to the supernatural world and as well as freedom in this world.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story. Hope you like it. Don't give me lots of flames if you don't okay?

Summary: If there are vampires and werewolves why cant there be more? Leave it to Leah to find them and a whole new world as well as freedom.

Leah POV

Chapter 1:Leah's Escape

I cant believe this shit. What right does she have to ask me to be in her wedding!?! Hell, what right does my MOTHER get to demand I should be there for her cause this whole thing is very stressful for HER. Emily be damned, I am not going to sit there and act happy for she selfish bitch. My mother can just go to hell for all I care. She's always preferred Emily over me. It doesn't matter I'm gonna be gone long before Emily even sees the church. My only regret is am not going to bring Seth. He's gonna be fine, he can bounce back from everything. Well time for me to go.

I sneak down stairs and go past the kitchen, and living room. Out the door and to my car when I hear it. Foot steps? No, paws, damn Seth isn't supposed to be back from the Cullen's' house till later. "Leah, were you really gonna leave with out telling me goodbye" Jake, sigh, Leave it to the Almighty Alpha to figure everything out before I could even get in the car. "Jake, what tipped you off?" "Seth said you actually agreed to be in the wedding, I know better then that" chuckles " I'm amazed that you're the only one to understand how much of a bullshit lie that was" Laughs " So, Bratty Beta, you haven't answered my question." " Yeah, Alpha of mine, I was gonna leave with out a word." "Why" " Cause you and I know you'd try to get me to stay" " Not true, you forget I've been somewhere close to where you are" " Yeah, but that doesn't mean you'd let me leave, Right Jake?"

I think if I run fast and jump in the car I can get it started before he calls for back up. " Here" I look at him to see him passin me a bag. " What's this ?" "A gift from the Cullens" "WHAT?" "Leah, Am not the only one who can see what your going through. Edward can hear you, Jasper Can feel it, Hell even Blondie can see it." " what do you mean?" I'm in shock to see money inside the bag. I began getting along with the Cullens after the whole almost war thing. Blondie was the first one that I got close to. Heh, who would've thought the two Bitches would've got along so well. " I …Tell them bye for me." " I will but Alice got you a phone so you could call us if you ever need us. We all agreed to do this and we'll keep an eye on Seth for you." chuckles " Thanks Master Alpha" " My Pleasure, Leah" sigh I'm gonna miss you Jacob Black. You're a good friend. " Jake, Remember to check up with you dad, am not gonna be here to pick up your slack anymore." "Goodbye, Jake" "Will we ever see you again?" "Who knows?" I get in the car and on the road out of the hell hole I once called home. I see the rusted sing saying 'Thanks for visiting, Comeback again' with big letters on the bottom, La Push.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm not normal**

**I hear the yelling and her screams. I want to help her I really do. But am afraid of what will happen if I do. I not normal by any means. He may be a complete Jackass but he's my big brother. I don't even like her. I found out when I was young that I could make things happen. Things that weren't normal. I thought it was the best thing in the world. I couldn't wait to tell my mommy. She always told me I was special and it turns out I was. I came home to see big brother leaving to go to a game. I wished he luck and told him to score a touchdown for me. I walked in to see mommy talking to dad. I went and told both of them there and then. I didn't know my dad would do what he did. I had no clue. But because of that day. It's always just been my big brother and I now. She's crying now. I look around my room and make my decision to leave. If I stay here I know am going to try and help her, which means using my gift. And then I might hurt big brother. And I cant take that risk. **

**I pack a bag and grab my stash of cash. I'm gonna miss the boys. After what happen big brother had to do things in order for me and him to live. They weren't things that I liked but we had to do what we had to do. But this life changed brother. I begin walking towards the door. I pass by the guys in the living room, I can hear Vanessa crying in the kitchen. I remember warning her about getting involved with my big brother. She acted like a bitch and treated me bad. Now she's so pitiful that I might help her. Nah, she wanted to be big brother's girl now she knows what that title means. " Marlene , where you going?" " I'm leaving big brother" "WHAT!?! WHY!?!" screams the guys. Big brother is silent. I know that means he's angry. "I'm 18, I wanna roll solo for a while." " You don't need to. You got us." say Joseph. I'm gonna miss him the most. He was my first everything. Course big brother don't know that. " I do." "Marlene, you can go but you gotta come back." "Mike, you cant be for real." "I am. Marlene swear on my mom that you'll come back to us." " I swear, big brother. Bye guys." I walk out the door fast. I think am in shock. He was mad, really mad I could see it. Hell, I could feel it and I was standing across the room. I can hear the guys inside going off about me leaving. I wonder where I'm gonna go? Hm, maybe Vegas, it is the city of sin and considering who or rather what I am, it'll be home.**

**I own Marlene and all other Ocs. Marlene is kinda me so no one can claim. Twilight Saga characters obviously do not belong to me or else Bella would've died and so would Emily and Nessie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chloe's coming

Am not what people would call innocent. My name is Chloe. I have no last name not any more. My life is mine to live. I had a family once, not the best but it was mine. They're dead but I don't really care about that. They were the biggest asshole in this world and am more than happy to say I KILLED them. I have these gifts and unlike many I know how to use them all of them. I lift my life behind me and now I live my life to the fullest. You know what the greatest form of exercise in our dark sinful world is sex. I make a living off it. I mean come on, I get paid to have fun. I have this distinct belief that our world is going to hell and the funniest thing is that its true. And the most ironic thing is that am going to be one of the three who will save this god forsaken world from itself. Vegas the city of sin and the meeting point of me and my soul sisters who are going to save everyone. Fuck, god has an interesting sense of humor. He chose three hell bound girls to save the world. Damn I need me some vodka and I need it fast cause I can feel them coming. God's lucky that I love to fuck and kill or else I wouldn't be going to Vegas to meet them.

Chloe who's my best friend and practically my sister is now reading this and I'd like to say sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soul sisters

Leah's POV

Well am here is Vegas and I decided to get a job. I found one that is kind of perfect. I never that I'd see the day when I would work as a hooker. Oh if the guys could see me! I mean why shouldn't I have fun? I mean the only guy I ever slept with was Sam. And it's not like I can get pregnant. I make good money for a fun time. So far, I like how am doing ere. I meet this sweet girl who also works the corner. Her name is Marlene and she is kind of quiet , I think she's hiding something.

Marlene's POV

My life so far is going great. I'm making money doing something all the guys at home would absolutely hate. I'm a HOOKER! I find it so much fun to do something so bad! He he he this is so cool am free to do anything. I never had this back home I always had to tell the guys everything. So far, I like this sinful life and I kind of made a friend, her names Leah. She's a newbie hooker as well. She's very pretty and I don't think that she would be living this life if it weren't for that painful look in her eyes she gets sometimes.

Chloe's POV

I'm here in sin city looking at my sisters. Leah is just as beautiful in person than my visions and Marlene is this shy yet mischievous girl sure she's a bit on the fat side yet she has this unique cuteness. Well looks like its time to meet them in person.


End file.
